A Conversation With The Zurkon Family
by M14Mouse
Summary: Ratchet has to have a talk with the Zurkon Family. He isn't looking forward to it. Sequel to A Conversation with Mr. Zurkon.


A Conversation With The Zurkon Family

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Ratchet has to have a talk with the Zurkon Family. He isn't looking forward to it.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

"Are you sure that you want to do this, Ratchet?" Clank asked.

"No, but I don't have much of a choice. I had to talk to him last time but you know with the rest of the family here…it might be different. Beside the guys have been messing with their hardware since the last time, I thought that it might be a good idea to have this conversation again," Ratchet said with a sigh.

"They are very interesting," Clank said.

"You mean totally crazy and you wondered what they were thinking when they were making him…them?" He said with a snort.

"You could be nicer about it. They have come to your aid many times," Clank said.

"I know…I know…," He said with a sigh

"Are you sure that you don't want me to talk to them?"

He laughed slightly and scratched his head.

"No….Mr. Zurkon seemed to listen to me more than anyone else. Even the guys at the weapon shop were impressed by that which kind of scared me. I really don't want to know what would happened if Mr. Zurkon didn't like you."

"Possible an explosion," Clank said.

He shook his head. He really didn't want to think about it.

"With them? You never know."

He changed his weapon cycle and throw out the Zurkon Family. The little family floated from behind him to the front of him.

"Mr. Zurkon is back! Hello Mr. Zurkon family" Mr. Zukon shouted.

"Hello, guys. I thought to tell you guys that we are going to a Fongoids planet and…" He said before he was cut off.

"Flee before Mr. Zurkon," Mr. Zurkon said.

"Flee before Little Zurkon," Little Zurkon said.

"Flee before Mrs. Zurkon," Mrs. Zurkon shouted.

He sighed and rubbed his hand over his face.

"There will be no shooting…again."

"Mr. Zurkon is bored." Mr. Zurkon said.

"No, you are not bored."

"Little Zurkon needs something to shot," Little Zurkon said.

This was becoming a bad idea. He just knew it. On the other hand, he didn't want to deal with the fallout. He had enough to worry about.

"May I talk to them?" Clank said.

"Knock yourself out, Clank," He said as he waved his hand in their direction.

"Now, Zurkon Family, I have been informed that you have trouble dealing with the native population."

The Zurkon Family stared at Clank like he was crazy then Mr. Zurkon floated down and poked Clank.

"No," He said.

"This is what Mr. Zurkon calls a family outing," Mr. Zurkon said with a pout.

"I supposed that it is but we cannot allow that to happen," Clank said.

"Have you been killed by Mr. Zurkon yet?" Mr. Zurkon said.

Clank stepped back from Mr. Zurkon.

"Now, see here…" Clank said as he moved toward Little Zurkon.

"Stranger Danger, Stranger Danger," Little Zurkon said.

Miss Zurkon moved toward Clank.

"You should learn not to mess with Mrs. Zurkon." Mrs. Zurkon said as she poked Clank's chest with her gun.

"Mr. Zurkon has never love Mrs. Zurkon more than her now." Mr. Zurkon said.

Oh, my god….

"ENOUGH!" He shouted.

The robots turned and looked at him.

"Okay. I am going to say this one…and only once. No killing of the local non-threatening population. Do you want to be taken away and given to one of them?" He said calmly.

He didn't know any better…The Zurkon Family seemed to be terrified at the thought. He couldn't really blame them. He has seen how terrible their aim is.

"Stupid Lizard Thing…" Mr. Zurkon said.

"Little Zurkon does not play well with others," Little Zurkon said.

"You will today. Do you understand?" He said.

The Zurkon Family looked at each other then at him.

"Death is too stupid for Mr. Zurkon," Mr. Zurkon said.

He laughed. He took that as a yes.

"Good. I'm glad that we have this understanding."

One by one, the Zurkon family disappeared into his weapon cycle until little Zurkon was left.

"Hey, Lambox, that wrench is stupid!" Little Zurkon shouted before disappearing as well.

"You were right. That was interesting." Clank said.

"You have no idea."

End

A/N: I blame Into the Nexus. And who is excited about the movie! I AM! ^_^


End file.
